Just Our Selves
Prologue "Who are these kit." Owlstar thundered. In front of Owlstar layed two kits. Both with a chestnut coat. The kits looked almost identical. With the curved ears and the smooth pelts. There was just one thing that made them different, there eyes. One had blue and the other had green. "There mine."Mousetail wispered."Two sisters. They are Sunwisker's and mine. Yes Sunwhiskers from Riverclan. I'm leaving them here and running away with him. What you do with the kits is your choice but I hope you take care of them." Then Mousetail ran through the prickly bushes, with nothing left but a trail rotted leaves left by her silky paws. "Cinderleaf." Owlstar called. "You have recently lost your three kits, will you care for them. You also may name them. They will.......um. Well I guess that we will have to call them warriors. Now I know that you may not like them but try and treat them as if as they are ment to be here." The clan murmured why Mousetail been so cruel to the kits. They must carry her bad blood. What would the other clans think! "I will do my best." Cinderleaf frowned."The one with the blue eyes shall be Willowkit and the one with green eyes shall be Amberkit. Every cat in the clan went to sleep with a frown on there faces. These kits where never meant to be born. Chapter 1: Amberkit Amberkit woke up from her long nap, she was under one of the low hanging branches of the willow tree at the corner of camp. She stood up, stretching, then looked around. Most of the warriors and apprentices were out on patrol, but a few were sitting next to each other, eating and gossiping. She began to pad towards the elder's den for a story when she saw something, a large squirrel on the top of the fresh-kill pile. Letting out an excited squeak, Amberkit ran over to to the pile, scrambling up towards the squirrel. The cat seemed to appear out of nowhere, leaping up the fresh-kill pile, grabbing the squirrel. The cat landed on the other side of the pile, the squirrel in its jaws. "Hey!" Amberkit cried out, whipping around to look at the cat. "I was going to eat that!" The cat turned around, it was Redpaw, a young tom. He had dark fur with ginger paws, muzzle, and tail. "Really? Are you sure an apprentice shouldn't eat before a useless kit? Afterall, I doubt you will ever be a real ''warrior!" he hissed the word 'real'. Amberkit could only let out a little cry when he talked. With a defiant squeal, she unsheathed her claws. "I will be warrior one day, just you watch!" She could feel her heart beating fast, and she could tell that she was blushing. "Ha, you little wretch? I doubt you could catch a deaf and lame squirrel!" Bloodpaw sneered, but he was talking a bit softer now. By now some cats were watching the kit and apprentice with narrowed eyes. It was pretty obvious who they were rooting for. A patrol entered the camp, lead by Owlstar. Most of them stopped, the prey they had caught in their jaws. Owlstar rushed forward, throwing the thrush he had caught onto the fresh-kill pile. "Redpaw, you know much better! Amberkit, you shouldn't be picking any fights." Both of the young cats opened their mouths as though to object, but Owlstar interrupted them, "Quiet, both of you! Redpaw, you should be training with the other apprentices. And Amberpaw, you should get back to your mother." Amberkit nodded quickly, then ran towards the nursery, scared of the fierce leader. Once she entered the nursery, her mother swept her over towards their nest. "What were you doing out there? It sounded lke Owlstar was very angry." Cinderleaf began to lick the young cat's head. "I got in a fight over some prey with Redpaw." Amberkit mewed, embarassed. "Bold move, I would rest now if I were you." And with that, Cinderleaf curled up around the kit. Amberkit nodded drowsily, drifting off into a light sleep... Chapter 2: Willowkit Willowkit walked up to Amberkit, "You shouldn't be picking fights like that. I know that cats in this clan treat us differently, but that doesn't mean that we can hurt them. We will finger all this out sooner or later. Everyone will be nice to us eventually." "I know," Amberkit pouted. "It just that everyone is so mean to us and it can really hurt sometimes." "It will get better." Willowkit promised. She dipped her head and told Amberkit that she was leaving for a little bit. Then she walked over to a small clearing behind the nursery. There was a small stream, with little flowers next to it. This was her favourite place in the clan. This was her place. When she really thought about it Amberkit was right. The only cats who treated them fairly where Owlstar and Cinderleaf. She always dreamed that she would be treated evenly, with all the other clan cats. She wondered who her mentor would be. There was no one in the clan that she thought would treat her fairly. "Kits." Cinderleaf called. The two kits ran up to her. "I heard about everything that happened and I would like you to know that no matter what happens I will always love you and I will always be there for you, so come to me when ever you need someone to talk to. I will support whatever you wish to do. Don't forget that everyone will trust you with there lives one day. You just have to wait for the right time. Trust me. Now until that happens trust each other. Now run off" The two kits nodded their heads and ran away. Willowkit was hungry so she went over to the fresh kill pile. She grabbed a thrush. Her favourite. She settled next to a grove of trees where she could see the whole clan. She saw the medicine cat, Honeypelt treating Lillytail. She got a cut when she was hunting. Willowkit thought about how she would try her hardest to be the best apprentice. She told her mother how she was going to be the best apprentice ever. Just then Sunpaw settled next to her. "Are you okay." He asked. "I'm sorry about what my brother did. Redpaw...... Well I guess that he was just hungry." "Yeah." Willowkit replied. "You know, I don't mean to be mean but you really are apologizing to the wrong cat and shouldn't your brother apologies. It's not really your job to apologies" "I know it's just that I thought that you might be feeling a bit down. Also my brother I guess is a bit mean and I doubt that he would say anything." "I know." She whispered. She got up and walked down a small path of grass down a hill. She felt a light breeze run through her pelt. The grass tickled her feet. She felt like she was flying. Then she laid down and went to sleep.. Chapter 3: Amberkit Amberkit was awake. She had just waken from a nap. She had the nap because she needed an excue=se to lay down and think about everything. She stood up, stretching her limbs, ''I will show them, Redpaw, Willowkit, and everyone else! Looking around the den she notced she was the only one awake, it looked like it was night-time outside. Pushing her way through the entrance of the den, Amberkit padded towards the fresh-kill pile, where she grabbed a little mouse to eat. Laying down in the shadow of a tree, she took a bite of the prey. What can I do to make them see me differently, like a real clanmate? Thats when she heard a noise, turning her head to look towards it she noticed it was Redpaw. What does he want? Redpaw padded over to sit next to Amberkit, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier, but I guess I was hungry. And I don't think I was thinking about my actions at the time." He looked at the stars in the sky, his eyes clouded with an emotion that Amberkit didn't understand. It was almost sad. "It's fine, I shouldn't have tried to get the squirrel anyway, like you said earlier, it would be a waste of prey." Amberkit looked down, sad. "But you see, I don't think it would be a waste at all." he said this quietly, looking at the ground. Amberkit leaned against Redpaw's shoulder, and her didn't make any attempt to move her. "Why are you suddenly saying that? Did your brother tell you to?" Amberkit had seen Willowkit sitting with Sunpaw earlier. it sent a bit of anger into her, it seemed like her sister always treated her like a moron, like Willowkit was in charge. "No, he didn't. I have a question though, why are you so mean to everyone else? Why are you so independant?" Redpaw licked Amberkit's head. Amberkit sighed, "I act like that because I feel like if I let anyone get to close to me it could hurt someone... I could hurt someone." "How would you hurt someone? You are barely as big as the squirrel!" Redpaw joked. Amberkit grinned, "I'm bigger than the squirrel!" She batted at his ear with her paw. "Really?" Redpaw flicked her with his tail, a smile on his face. "Of course I'm bigger than the squirrel!" Amberkit leapt at Redpaw, and they began play-fighting. Amberkit was batting at Redpaw's nose when he accidentally hit her. Amberkit felt limp when she crashed into the tree almost as high as a branch. She fell to the ground at the foot of the tree, breathing heavily. She could smell Redpaw's fear scent next to her. Everything was blurry, and she could hear many voices around her. And yet all she could see was Redpaw next to her and the dark sky above. Thats when everything went dark... Chapter 4: Willowkit "Thump!" Sounded from outside. Willowkit bounced up. It felt like she had just got hit in the head with a hard stone. She looked left and right and saw the hard stone walls of the small den. What she didn't see was her sister. She felt droopy and wanted to go right back to sleep but she had to go outside and find her sister. She snuck outside and saw Redpaw running around. She thought she would go back to bed but not until she checked this out. The cold stormy wind blew through her pelt and she could hear the rustle of the leaves. She marched up to Redpaw and asked where Amberpaw was. "Well. Um. She kind of hit her head." Redpaw whispered. "What." Willowkit called as she dashed up to her sister. "I'll call Honeypelt." Redpaw dashed away. Willowkit didn't know what to do. Should she call Cinderleaf or stay with her sister. Dark clouds where starting to fill the sky. Willowkit culled up with Amberkit. Just then Honeypelt ran up. "Where is she!" She called. Willowkit moved to the side so that Honeypelt could see her sister. "Should I call Cinderleaf?" Willowkit asked. "Yes yes." The medicine cat cried. Willowkit ran as fast as her tiny legs could take her. She could feel the soft leaves as she ran by. She hoped that Amberkit would be alright. They where going to be apprentices soon and she didn't want her to get left behind. As she reached the nursery she thought about what she would say. She walked up to Cinderpelt and gently shook her. "What is it dear kit?" "Amberkit got hurt and Honeypelt said to come get you." "Oh dear." She cried and they both ran to the clearing. By this time the medicine cat had moved the kit to the nursery. As the two cats ran in Willowkit was surprised to see Redpaw there. She glared at him. As the night went by Willowkit stayed with her sister. Her mother tried to clam her by bringing her mice but that didn't affect her. As soon as Amberkit started wake Willowkit was jumping with joy. "What happened?" She asked. Honeypelt explained what happened. "Sleep." Willowkit called and that's what she did... Chapter 5: Amberpaw Amberkit opened her eyes. She was in the medicine cats den, athough everything was blurry. A cat was hunched over her, who was it? Sitting up, Amberkit's vision began to clear. It was Honeypelt, with herbs in her jaws. Honeypelt lay the herbs in front of Amberkit, then said one word, "Eat." Amberkit nodded, taking the strong smelling leaves into her mouth. She mumbled, "What happened?" "Redpaw said you hit your head, does this sound correct?" Honeypelt asked, now she was at the back of the den, nosing at some older herbs, which seemed to be rotten. Amberkit nodded her head, wincing at the bitter taste of the herbs, "I don't remember much, but I think I was in the clearing with Redpaw, and I ran into a tree." Honeypelt nodded, placing the rotten herbs aside, "That makes sense, anything else?" Amberkit shook her head, "No." This chapter will be continued... Chapter 6: Willowpaw Category:Hollyleafisawesome's Fanfictions Category:Shinestar212 Fanfics